


The Boy Emperor

by novembermond



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emperor Teddy, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Skrull(s), What-If, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: AU where Billy gets caught up in a Kree - Skrull war, and Teddy is, well...





	

Billy tried to keep his feet under him as he was shuffled along by the guards, but they were much bigger than him and being cuffed and hobbled didn’t exactly help much. He wished he could at least see where they were going, but in addition to the gag they also put a hood over his head. Billy would have pointed out this was totally overkill, yet sadly it was also effective in putting him on edge. He could barely breathe underneath all that cloth in his face and he felt dizzy. Now that he got so far he could think of a thousand other plans that he should have executed instead of this hackneyed one, where all his hopes hinged on being brought where he wanted to be, instead of simply being left to rot in a cell. 

But Billy didn’t wish to be thrown in a cell, and if Billy wished really hard… sometimes the universe arranged itself around him. On the other hand, Billy had really, really wished for a more comfortable method of achieving his wish, and that had not worked out so far. 

The guards stopped walking and dropped him like a bag of potatoes. Billy had no time to brace himself and of course he landed on his left knee, which was still hurting like hell from the previous battle. He barely managed from toppling over and staying on his knees. He didn’t, however, manage to keep his cry of pain back. What a sight he must make. His heart thudded in his chest like a whole stampede. He swallowed. Was he where he wanted to be or was this the end of the story?

“What is this?” The voice clearly implied, and why are you disturbing me with this worthless bag of meat?

“A terrorist from the Kree camp we busted yesterday,” the guards reported.

“So?”

“And he’s a witch,” the guard started sound unsure of himself. “We are under standing orders to bring all witches to Your Imperial Majesty.”

Billy let out the breath he’d been holding. 

“A witch?” The voice sounded interested for the first time. “A witch among Kree terrorists. How peculiar. You did well. I’ll not forget that when it’s time for promotions.”

Bily heard the rustle of movement and before long the hood was pulled off his head. After being in darkness for hours he could only squint against the light assaulting his eyes. A big hand roughly grabbed his chin, forcing his head upwards. 

“My, my, look at the little witch we caught.”

As Billy blinked away the tears that had gathered in his eyes, he looked up into a handsome green face topped with brilliant blond hair. 

“Hello, Teddy,” he croaked around the gag in his mouth. It came out muffled but the man in front of him understood.

He was kneeling before none other than Dorrek VII, Boy Emperor of the Skrulls.

**Author's Note:**

> So ever since reading the first YA comics I've always wanted to read a story (or five) where Teddy ends up on the Skrull throne, and then Billy is a prisoner/slave, because hot damn. But I couldn't find such stories, so I finally had to write a small one to scratch the itch. If you know such stories written, please direct me to them! If you don't know any, but feel inspired to write one now, please do it and tag me so I can see. XD
> 
> While I would like to write more of this, my track record shows that I am really bad at multi-parters and longer fics. So I'm being honest here I can't promise anything.


End file.
